Inolvidable
by GoldenBara
Summary: Shaina ha aprendido a dejar de amar a Seiya pero no sabe el camino que tomará en el amor. Soy pésima en resumir u.u No es yaoi a pesar de que aparezca Afrodita.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que acá aparecen no son de mi propiedad. No hay ánimo de lucro al escribir este fic. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Alguien le dijo una vez que nunca confiase en el amor romántico. Que lo que se veía en los televisores, se leía en los cuentos o proyectaba en los cines no era más que ficción.

Que el amor era un camino extraño, influenciado por personas y situaciones externas y que cambiaba de rumbo constantemente.

—Ni tan siquiera es como una flecha rasgando la carne y clavándose en el corazón— le comentó Ptolomy, al tiempo que la flecha de su armadura revoloteaba a su alrededor, quedándose suspendida en el aire a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

Shaina agarró el arma y, arrojándola al suelo, se fue sin poder evitar llorar una vez más.

* * *

Ni su sacrificio había logrado encender la llama del amor en aquel muchacho, el que viese su rostro por primera vez y al que decidió amar para siempre.

Entender que Seiya jamás la vería como algo más que una amiga le llevó a caer en una pesadilla vívida, de la que nunca podría despertar.

—Solo es la primera decepción amorosa— murmuró Marin, al verla llorar de nuevo—. El tiempo te hará cambiar de idea, no te aferres a algo que no es más que una ilusión, o te perderás grandes historias en tu vida. Ten paciencia, amiga.

* * *

De todo aquello habían pasado más de seis meses. Con los dieciocho recién estrenados, la joven había aprendido de aquella experiencia y había avanzado. O al menos, eso creía. Quería creer que había olvidado a Seiya definitivamente.

No se sentía esclava de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, sino que prefería seguir su vida, ya que empezaba a vivirla como debía hacerlo una mujer de su edad.

Liberada, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, tan solo centrada en su trabajo dentro del Santuario.

Pero lo que no creía era que esta vez, otro hombre la vigilaba de cerca, sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Una leve caída de ojos y una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero que confiaba en su poder de seducción.

* * *

Al llegar la noche y con su jornada laboral terminada, Shaina estiró sus brazos al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, pensando en lo que iba a cenar.

Cansada, se retiró la máscara de plata que cubría su rostro y frotó sus ojos, pero al terminar de hacerlo, divisó una sombra acercándose, por lo que recuperó el objeto y volvió a colocárselo.

—Buenas noches— saludó el recién llegado—, no te apures en colocarte la máscara, no es la primera vez que contemplo tu rostro.

Shaina suspiró, pero encajó el metal de nuevo.  
—Es un alivio que Atenea haya declarado esa ley como algo voluntario— murmuró—, pero prefiero seguir ocultado mi rostro.

—¿Razones?— inquirió el hombre que aún se hallaba de pie, mirando las cuencas vacías de su máscara.

—Personales— contestó con cierta brusquedad la mujer—. ¿Necesitas algo? Quisiera poder irme a cenar cuanto antes, me muero de hambre.

El hombre mostró una sonrisa afable y parpadeó con suavidad.  
—Entonces, permíteme invitarte, por favor.

La mano alargó una rosa roja en su dirección, pero Shaina no pensó un segundo en tomarla.

—¿Por qué, Afrodita?

El caballero dorado de Piscis retiró sutilmente un mechón de su melena hacia atrás, dejando visibles sus ojos celestes, que relucían brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad.  
—Demasiada soledad para los dos, en esta noche tan bella, ¿no crees? Pero— dijo retirando la rosa—, si no lo deseas, está bien. Tan solo quería cenar algo rápido en buena compañía. No me malinterpretes el gesto.

Shaina titubeó unos instantes, antes de extender su mano y recoger la flor que volvía a tenderle Afrodita.

—Supongo que tienes razón— respondió ella—, vámonos.

* * *

_Continuará.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Tan solo fue una velada, un poco incómoda para Shaina por verse con un caballero de oro en esa situación.

Si bien no tenían mucha relación anteriormente, tampoco la que tenían era mala.

La conversación fue liviana y agradable, hablando los dos del trabajo del Santuario, sin más profundidad.

Cuando terminó la cena y ambos regresaron al Santuario, Afrodita frenó a Shaina antes de que ella accediese al recinto habilitado para mujeres y sostuvo la rosa roja entre los dedos.  
—Quédatela— dijo el caballero—, tardará en marchitarse, puesto que mis rosas aguantan más que las normales.

—¿Qué significa?— preguntó la mujer, extrañada ante ese gesto.

Afrodita suspiró y forzó una sonrisa.  
—Que gracias por acompañarme esta noche y nada más— comentó de manera casual—. Relájate, Shaina. No hay tensión, solo disfruta de los momentos que nos da la vida.

Una vez pronunció tales palabras, el caballero dorado de Piscis se aventuró en la oscuridad, dejando sola a la mujer.

Dando un par de vueltas a la rosa entre sus dedos, se internó en el recinto y caminó hacia su cabaña.

* * *

Por la mañana, lo primero que divisó sobre la mesa de noche fue el florero con la rosa. Permanecía igual de fresca que la noche anterior. La contempló un rato antes de incorporarse de la cama y preparar el desayuno.

Al acabar, salió fuera de su cabaña para comenzar su jornada laboral cuando Marin la interceptó.  
—¿Anoche cenaste con Afrodita?— preguntó sin saludar la caballero de Águila, buscando una respuesta rápida.

Shaina se zafó de su amiga y resopló.  
—Sí, ¿y qué?— contestó malhumorada— No hay nada de malo en cenar con un amigo, ¿cierto? Ahora déjame pasar, tengo trabajo y llego tarde.

Su amiga la vio alejarse rápidamente del lugar y sonrió para sí misma, bajo la máscara de metal.

* * *

Caminando por el Santuario, Shaina escuchó una voz conocida y se escondió tras un pilar. Aguardó unos momentos a que esa voz se apagase y entonces siguió su trabajo.

—¿Por qué te escondes?— dijo otra voz conocida, que apareció inesperadamente.

Afrodita miraba a la mujer, esperando una respuesta.

—Porque no quiero que me vea, la gente se esconde por esa misma razón.

—¿Tanto te ha afectado su rechazo?— preguntó de nuevo el caballero de oro de Piscis.

Shaina resopló enfadada.  
—No, ya no me afecta. Puede ir con quien le plazca. Ya no es de mi interés.

—Quién lo diría— respondió el caballero—. Shaina, ¿estás segura de que no es de tu interés?

—Sí— contestó con firmeza.

—¿Me aceptarías, entonces, un paseo cuando termines de trabajar?

La joven se pensó la invitación, pero aceptó de igual modo.

* * *

No había anochecido aún cuando Shaina estaba lista para encontrarse con el caballero de oro.

Afrodita apareció como de costumbre, sin hacer ruido y de improviso. Con un gesto cortés, saludó a la joven caballero y la invitó a unirse a un agradable paseo.

Caminaron juntos un rato largo, conversando sobre el día a día. Hasta que el caballero cambió de temática.  
—La razón por la cual te invito a acompañarme es porque quiero que despejes tu mente— inició la conversación el dorado, anticipándose a ella—. Los corazones rotos no tardan en sanar, pero a veces lo hacen mal y dejan cicatriz. ¿Cómo estás?

Shaina se sorprendió al escuchar aquello y agachó la cabeza.  
—Supongo que bien.

—¿Supones? ¿O lo estás realmente?

—No lo sé.

—La incertidumbre que te acecha, ¿es porque aún te planteas seguir amando a Seiya?

Aquello desbarató a Shaina.  
—No le amo— respondió—, de eso estoy segura.

—¿Entonces por qué te escondiste de él esta mañana? Cuando alguien te importa, le haces caso— dijo Afrodita, tomando una rosa blanca—. La indiferencia es lo contrario al amor, no el odio.

Al decir esto, entregó la rosa blanca a Shaina y se despidió de ella, desapareciendo rápidamente, como la noche anterior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Shaina no sabía si estaba bien o fingía estarlo para no dar que hablar. En los últimos tiempos había sido el centro de atención porque todos conocían su amor hacia Seiya y eso llegaba a ser una terrible molestia para ella, debido a las circunstancias.

Habló con el caballero de Pegaso durante un tiempo, más por insistencia de él que otra cosa. La verdad es que él se había portado muy bien con ella a pesar del rechazo a una relación, por lo que una amistad era algo que podría darse sin problemas.

Pero si sus sentimientos hacia Seiya habían ido cambiando con el paso del tiempo, no lograba entender por qué seguía tan reacia a dejar de lamentarse.

—Añoras algo que nunca has tenido, ¿te das cuenta Shaina?— le dijo Afrodita, al ver su rostro congestionado por la rabia— Es absurda tu actitud.

En ese momento, el caballero de Piscis no se dio cuenta de las formas en las que soltaba aquella frase, pero al ver como el cosmos de ella se alborotaba y se alejaba a toda prisa de su lado, suspiró resignado.

Salió en su busca, pero tardó en dar con ella. De espaldas en un rincón, su máscara estaba tirada y podía escuchar sus sollozos.

—Déjame— pidió la joven—, en serio.

—Lo siento Shaina, perdóname— dijo el caballero—. No era mi intención molestarte.

Ella dio la callada por respuesta y tras secarse los ojos, volvió a colocarse la máscara.  
—En serio, déjame, hoy no quiero hablar con nadie.

Afrodita se mordió el labio pero hizo caso a la petición de la mujer, alejándose del lugar con su sigiloso andar.

* * *

Shaina se pasó la jornada ocupándose de sus asuntos del trabajo en el Santuario y aunque estaba centrada, su mente le recordaba constantemente las palabras de su compañero.

A veces le daba la razón, otras veces no. Dependía del momento y mantuvo esa zozobra de pensamientos constantes hasta la noche, que regresó a su casa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, divisó algo en el suelo y lo recogió. Era una rosa con un mensaje atado al tallo.

Afrodita le pedía disculpas de nuevo por su comportamiento y le pedía una plática a solas para poder explicarse. Cuando ella quisiera o estuviese lista para ello.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y colocó esta tercera rosa en el jarrón junto a las otras dos, que seguían tan frescas como el primer día.

Mañana decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews que me dejan los lectores, ¡los aprecio! Actualizo cuando me devuelven el escrito ya que me lo revisan antes de publicar, por eso no hay día concreto de publicación. Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo cuatro**

Pasaron unos días antes de que Shaina se decidiera a hablar con Afrodita. Lo pensó muchas veces, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Pero cuando tomaba la decisión, enseguida se retractaba, ya que temía que el caballero le dijera la verdad. Y la verdad dolía mucho.

—Pero quizás me sirva para salir adelante— se dijo el día que finalmente accedió a encontrarse con él.

Afrodita la encontró sentada sobre un muro bajo, aguardando su llegada. Era una mañana templada y agradable, con el cielo despejado de nubes y solo las aves revoloteaban ociosas, ocupándose de sus polluelos.

—¿Qué tal estás?— preguntó el caballero, acercándose a la joven, sonriendo con precaución, ya que no sabía el humor de ella.

Shaina portaba su máscara y sonrió tras ella. La verdad es que había echado de menos su compañía esos días atrás. Echándose a un lado, hizo hueco al hombre, quien se encaramó al muro colocándose a su lado, pero dejando un espacio entre los dos.

—Tus rosas no se marchitan— dijo Shaina— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Son especiales— respondió Afrodita—. Durarán lo que yo quiera que duren. Es mi voluntad lo que las hace permanecer frescas por largo tiempo.

Ella permaneció callada, mirando al horizonte.

—No has contestado a lo que te pregunté— repitió Afrodita.

—Es que no sabría qué decirte— contestó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Realmente no lo sé.

—Supongo que el hecho de que hayas estado unos días sin hablarme es porque te hice daño, pero quiero pedirte disculpas una y mil veces, las que sean necesarias, para que no pienses que lo hice a propósito.

Shaina miró al caballero ante tales palabras.  
—No Afrodita— dijo ella—. No estoy enfadada contigo, al fin y al cabo, dijiste algo que era verdad. Estoy enfadada conmigo, porque tienes razón.

El caballero miró con preocupación a la joven y depositó su mano sobre la de ella.  
—No seas dura contigo, Shaina— dijo él—. Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, pero debemos tener la voluntad de querer arreglar nuestros errores y aprender de ellos, para no caer en lo mismo otra vez.

—Es que— comenzó a hablar ella de nuevo, con la voz quebrada—, me siento estúpida por todo. No entiendo por qué me obsesioné con Seiya, a pesar de que solo me ve como amiga, y me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Pero aún así, le seguía amando y quería tener una relación con él. No sé por qué le echo de menos, si nunca hemos estado juntos.

Afrodita se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.  
—Seiya fue tu primer amor, es lógico que le tengas añoranza. Además, siempre se portó bien contigo y eso le honra como caballero. Pero creo que tu obsesión viene por tu sentido estricto de seguir las normas de manera profusa.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

—Por ejemplo— dijo Afrodita señalando su máscara—, a la idea de este objeto que cubre tu rostro. Conozco las reglas del Santuario, pero esa norma de que es una ofensa terrible si ven vuestros rostros y que debéis matar o amar a quien lo vea, siempre me resultó una tontería. ¿Acaso uno puede mandar sobre los sentimientos, sea odio o amor? No.

—Pero esa regla ya no está impuesta, solo es voluntaria— dijo Shaina.

—A eso me refiero, es voluntaria, pero sigues con ella. Libérate Shaina, porque lo que te hizo esclava de un sentimiento provocado hacia Seiya era esa absurda ley de tener que amar o matar al hombre que viera tu rostro. Fue un sentimiento impuesto y no que acudió a ti de manera libre.

—Pero yo quería matar a Seiya por esa ley— contestó la joven—. Después entendí que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Te hubieras enamorado de Seiya sin que te viese el rostro?— preguntó Afrodita, bajándose del muro— Quizás solo le hubieras visto como un amigo, un compañero. O quizás no, y te hubieras enamorado de igual manera. ¿Pero merece la pena seguir enamorado de alguien que no lo está de ti? Sufre él, porque te ve sufrir a ti. Sufres tú, porque nunca vas a conseguir más que una amistad por su parte. ¿Compensa?

Shaina se quedó callada, mirando al caballero. Entonces levantó los brazos y con decisión se retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro. Sintió la brisa sobre su piel, sobre todo allá donde la piel se había empapado con sus lágrimas y respiró profundamente.

Sonrió a Afrodita, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—La libertad es el bien más preciado, Shaina— dijo—. Y que tus sentimientos sean siempre libres, nunca condicionados.

Hizo brotar una rosa en sus manos y se la entregó a la mujer caballero, quien la tomó entre sus dedos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias, Afrodita.

* * *

_¡Gracias por los reviews, se agradecen mucho! Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo final**

Aquella conversación que tuvieron acercó a los dos caballeros aún más.

Afrodita sentía que Shaina era feliz y eso le llenaba de alegría. Las rosas que poblaban el Santuario brotaron por doquier y con más fuerza que nunca.

Compartían tiempo juntos, siempre que sus agendas se lo permitían.

Cada días que pasaba, se conocían más a fondo, con sus partes buenas y sus partes malas. Pero a pesar de las partes malas, estas se solucionaban rápidamente.

Ella nunca supo exactamente cuándo empezó a cambiar de parecer hacia Afrodita.

Solo sentía que cuando estaba lejos, le echaba de menos. Y que cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y que no quería dejarlo ir.

Al principio se sentía rara, porque le parecía extraño sentir eso por una persona a la que consideraba un buen amigo, que le había ayudado desinteresadamente. Sí, había otros compañeros y amigos que le habían tratado de ayudar, pero sin conseguirlo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho Afrodita? No lo sabía, pero lo había logrado.

Aquella noche, ya en pleno verano, una brisa fresca alborotó sus cabellos y sintió como una tiritona le recorría todo el cuerpo, sacudiéndola.

Su corazón latía más deprisa que nunca cuando aprendió a escuchar los pasos de Afrodita, que venía a verla.

—¿Hoy no me traes una rosa?— preguntó Shaina, al ver al caballero sujetando dos conos con helado.

Afrodita dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando a la mujer, compungido.  
—¿No querías helado?

Shaina no pudo evitar una risa al ver la cara de extrañeza y tristeza del caballero de Piscis. Siempre muy emocional, pero sabía interpretar sus gestos.

Se acercó hacia él haciendo alarde de coquetería y abrazó al hombre, que se quedó aún parado con los helados en las manos. Al mirar hacia la joven, ella se impulsó con sus pies, poniéndose de puntillas y depositando sus labios sobre los de él.

Un gesto inesperado que tomó de sorpresa a Afrodita, pero sin pensarlo, dejó caer los helados para liberar sus manos y tomar de la cintura a Shaina, correspondiendo al beso.

Era la primera vez que sentía la plenitud del amor, con total libertad de elección.

Fin

* * *

_He terminado mi primer fic sobre Saint Seiya y mi caballero de oro favorito, Afrodita de Piscis. A lo mejor sigo subiendo fics por acá, aunque me tarde. Gracias a los que han leído mi primer fic y han dejado sus lindos mensajes de apoyo. ¡Son muy agradables! ¡Cuídense!_


End file.
